The Return of Aria Montgomery
by RebeccaSarah
Summary: When Aria Montgomery -now a college graduate- returns to Rosewood, will she and love of her life, Ezra Fitz be able to pick up from where they left off, or will he have moved on?
1. Chapter 1

I nervously perched on the edge of his couch, "no, natural, Aria. You need to look natural", I thought to myself and I allowed my slightly shaking body to slip down off the side and onto the old, same leather couch he's always had.

Picking up an old magazine from the coffee-table in front, my mind wandered and reminisced of the times we spent together. It seems every place in Rosewood held memories; the Brew, my old High School, his car, the Grille, the church... his bed.

"Crap!... what if he comes in with a girl? " this possibility had never crossed my mind. I guess I hoped that he hadn't moved on from me. Did I place myself too highly?

Having talked myself out of reuniting with him, I began to slip on my old green bomber jacket that was placed next to me, when I heard keys rattling in the door.

"crap" I said in a whisper

He walked through the door, just as I had seen him do a hundred times before. From where I was stood, he looked almost exactly the same as the day we met. He had shorter hair, and looked more tired, but other than that, his sparking eyes grabbed my heart and pulled at it's strings.

I had been focusing so much on his appearance, that I almost didn't notice the blonde _attached_ to him.

She was his height, slight and had brown hair that sat just past her shoulders. Her left hand held a tall coffee cup. She looked stylish; wearing tight skinny jeans, a plain white top and a nude long-line jacket. She looked perfect. Her fingers wrapped around the side of it. One of her fingers fashioned a large diamond ring. The other arm was wrapped through his so they were linked. She was linked to Ezra, to my Ezra.

"Aria?..." his voice crackled

I didn't look up at him. Grabbing my bag and my keys, I kept my head low and past the couple

"This was a bad idea. I have to go. I've gotta leave" I stuttered. I blinked back the tears and ran to my car which was parked just outside the block of flats. How could I have been so stupid to think that he was living alone, waiting for me to come back? It had been 4 years. After all, I was _just_ his student.

 **Hi, thanks for taking the time to read this! I haven't written FanFiction in years, so please do review this and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

My heart beat fast in my chest, as if it were trying to break free after all the pain I have put it through. I starred at nothing with my mouth slightly open, trying to work out just happened here

"Ezra?" Vic said, tilting her head trying to make eye contact and unlocking her arm from his. She had a very calm and comforting voice; one that could read you a story and within minutes you'd drift off.

"Ezra?" she repeated as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I..." he muttered

"What just happened? Why do I recognise her name?" clearly getting nowhere, she led him to his sofa and fixed him a glass of water

"Why was she here? " he thought outloud as he slipped off his coat

"More like how did she get in? She knows it's illegal, right, to break in?" Victoria gently joked.

"There's a key I keep under my mat, I guess she just remembered and..." his voice trailed off

"Ez, talk to me" Victoria said comfortingly putting her hand on his knee

"That was Aria" he nodded his head to direct her eyes to the photo that was sat on his study desk. On a mess of papers, books, pens without lids and a hidden laptop right at the bootom, sat a photo frame with a slight crack in the corner. In the photo frame was Ezra and Aria's first photo together. They were sat in his couch wearing brown paper bags; back when their relationship was secret

"Oh I remember! Didn't you two break up when she went to college?" Victoria quizzed

Ezra just nodded

"Then why was she here?"

"I don't know, Vic. I don't know! Ezra said, raising his voice as he stood up. He slid his hand into his pocket to reach his phone. Pressing his thumb on the unlock botton, his phone clicked to let him in. He swiped his thumb across a few screens, tapped a few buttons, before holding it up to his ear as he paced around the small apartment

"Are you ringing her?" Victoria asked, still looking at the photo

"Aria, when you get this, please phone me back. I... I mi... I nee.. We've just gotta talk"

He tried again.

No answer.

And again.

No answer

"Ezra, if she wants to talk to you, she will" Victoria hushed, strolling over to him

"No. I've gotta see her" He panicked, putting his coat back on and picking up his keys

"I'll be back" he turned and said as he walked out the door

"I'll be waiting" she replied, but the door shut before he could hear


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here's chapter 3. A few people in the reviews have said that I need to fix it... I know :P I had a problem with the formatting but now here it is... Chapter Three: Intertwined.**

 **Please review!**

 **Aria's Point Of View**

A million things were racing through my head. I just sat in my car. I hadn't even moved from outside his flat. Of course I had been replaced by a Goddess like her. And sure, Ezra deserves the best; I want him to be happy. But I want him to be happy with _me_.

My phone kept ringing in my hand, and when it did, it showed a photo of Ezra with his arms wrapped around my shoulders, him hollering over me. Instead of answering, I carried on watching out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock –more of a bang- on my window, and it made me jump. It was Ezra. I wiped the tear that was falling from my eye, pressed the unlock button and instantly he came rushing around to the passenger seat.

My heart beat so fast. Did I want to hear what he had to say? Did it matter? He had moved on, perhaps it would hurt too much to listen.

 **General POV**

It was as if everything was being sped up. Ezra jumped into Aria's car and looked at her, turning his head. Aria's gaze was still straight forward; people watching as tears glided down her cheeks.

"Aria, Aria look at me" Ezra hushed, taking his hand out to physically –but very softly- move her head to face his.

"I don't..." She sniffed.

This reminded her of the time a couple of years ago when she was at Camp Mona, and she had met up with Ezra in his car. He was begging for her forgiveness. It was dark then, and he leant in close and said, "forgive me". She had said "no" at first, but his husky voice repeated his request, and they locked lips. She had a twinge that this would be different; that they'd never be that close again.

"Please, let me speak" he said

"Let _you_ speak?!" A fire suddenly grew within her, "what makes you think that _you_ have the right to speak when it was _me_ that was totally humiliated in there?"

"what?! Aria, what are you talkig about?"

"The girl? The beautiful girl you've left standing in your apartment"

Ezra couldn't help but smile. He tried not to, but it snuck out the corner of his mouth.

"You think this is funny? Ezra please just leave. This was a mistake. My mistake, granted, but you've got to go"

"Aria..." He reasoned, but she turned her face away yet again.

Touching her arm, he said "Ar, that's not my girlfriend. That's my sister" He had stopped smiling now, realising how much it had hurt her previously.

She turned to face him. "Your sister?" She asked in a whimper. Again, she had a flashback of the time she met Ezra's mother, many years ago now. It was in a grand house, and as Ezra's mother talked abuse about Aria whilst she was standing right there, behind his mother stood a girl who looked a little older than Aria, and she shook in her mother's shadow.

"yeah, Victoria. Remember? I mean, she's grown up since you and I... since you last met her"

"but she had a ring?" She questioned

"Not from me! From her fiance! They live in California, but she's visiting so we could celebrate her engagement. We celebrated last night, Tom had to go home early this morning, and Vic is leaving this afternoon"

"So you weren't coming back from a coffee date" Aria understood, yet somehow her mind still told her to make sure

"No, Aria. We just got coffee because she is my sister"

The two fell silent. Ezra had no more to explain, and Aria felt all the more stupid.

"Aria" Ezra whispered as he reached for her hand that was resting in her lap. This time, she faced him. She longed to be close to him.

"Aria, it's always been you. When you left for college, I tried to fill the hole that was left. But I couldn't. Nobody and nothing made me feel the way you do. I'm sorry for ever letting you go. The world told us we were wrong, but Aria, we were so right and..."

But before he could finish, Aria lent in and placed a short, sweet kiss on his soft lips. She retracted, not knowing whether this is what Ezra wanted immediately. Her wanderings were soon sorted out though, as he shifted closer to her and kissed her back. His tongue pushed it's way through and it danced in her mouth. And like that, for a couple more minutes, they stayed; intertwined.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt as if they were locked together for hours of passion, but it had just been under five minutes. His hands had started on her lap, but had soon snaked themselves upward to cup her small face. Meanwhile her hands held onto Ezra's back, as tightly was possible to do so in a car.

Ezra retracted and looked deeply into her eyes. She was pure perfection. Her faced was beautifully carved, her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sun setting.

"I need to send Vic off, but I want to be closer to you. Come upstairs?" He whispered. Their foreheads touched, but with the moment being over, Aria moved back, helt go of Ezra and rolled up her sleeve to read her watch. 17:20.

"I haven't seen the girls since I came back. I went to you first, but I promised we'd go out for dinner. Tomorrow?" Aria spoke back

Ezra was slightly saddened that right now he couldn't hold his love close, but he understood

"Tomorrow" he replied with a smile. Again he leant in, but this time to quickly peck her cheek as he said goodbye.

"Ezra..." Aria said, as Ezra opened the car door. He turned to look at her

"this isn't goodbye" she said seriously. She knew he didn't mean goodbye forever, but she never wanted him to say the word ever again, for she never wanted them to leave eachother again.

He flashed her a smile, and got out the car. She watched as he walked up the steps to the enterance of the building. After he buzzed the code in, he turned round to take one last look at Aria. She offered a shy smiled, and he was gone.

It took a few moments before Aria could compose herself.

'Wow', was the only word she could fathom right now.

As she drove to the family home, she replayed the last half hour in her head. How had it just been half an hour, when it felt like a lifetime that they were together?

She was about to knock on the door, when her mum, Ella, opened it with a grand smile painted across her face,

"Baby, you're home!" She explaimed, as she brought Aria close for a hug. "Byron, our baby is home!" She shouted behind her

Byron, Aria's father, came strolling out from the lounge, where he had been writing his next lecture infront of the fire.

"Aria, sweetheart, how are you?" He said, as he too brought her in for a hug.

Stepping out of the doorway and closing it behind her, she replied, "yeah, I'm good, dad"

"we were expecting you a little earlier, where were you?" Byron asked

Aria didn't feel it was quite the right moment to tell her parents that she went to see Ezra. Ella had nothing against the two being together, it just would have been news to her. She may have been slightly hurt that her daughter went to see her old boyfriend before her mother, though. Whilst Byron, although no longer wanted to punch Ezra's face in everytime he head the name, but he still wasn't exactly comfortable either. There was no longer anything _wrong_ with Aria and Ezra being together; he wasn't her teacher, she wasn't his student, and she wasn't a minor anymore... but at a time all those things were applicable, and Byron just couldn't seem to get past that.

"Oh, um, traffic" she said quickly, then "where's Mike?" To change the conversation away from her

"He's upstairs. He probably has headphones on. Now Aria, you're still going to see your friends?" Ella asked

"Yeah, that's aright, isn't it?" Aria checked

"Of course it is sweetie, you're an adult now! But if you do come in late, please be quiet doing so" Ella asked

"Of course, mum. I need to go upstairs and get ready" Aria said, walking for the stairs

"Okay honey" Ella said,"go see Mike while you're upstairs" Byron added

"of course, Dad" Aria chuckled slightly.

When Aria got to the top of the stairs, he phone buzzed in her back pocket. She slid it out and read the message,

 _Ezra: Can I say that I miss you already? Xo - E_

Aria's face lit up, her heart danced and her eyes sparked. Thumbs hitting the keyboard, she replied,

 _Can I say that I miss you too? Xo - A_

 **Sorry if this was a kinda boring chapter... but you've gotta build things up, you can't be jumpy and just skip to the good bits! :) I hope you're liking the storyline tho. To make up for a boring chapter, I'm uploading Chapter 5 straight away**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria arrived at The Radley last. She wore a white symbol print shirt, tucked into a tight fitted floral skirt. Here eyes were smoky and her hair, now a lot shorter since she was last at The Radley, was tucked behind her eyes, minus the few twirls that had escaped.

The four girls spotted Aria as soon as she walked in. They all stood up excited to see their friend again.

"Aria!" Called Emily

"What took you so long?" Asked Spencer

"I _love_ that skirt on you!" Complemented Hanna

"Good to see you again, Aria" Alison smiled

They hugged each other and got seated

"I'm so sorry, I had to... run an errand... and then see my parents and get ready and..." Aria explained

"Aria, it's fine" Spencer smiled

"Who are you staying with whilst you're back?" Hanna asked, secretly hoping that Aria would need a place and the two could have sleepovers once again

"Oh, just with my parents. I don't really know how long I'm gonna stay" Aria pondered

"For Christmas though, right?" Hanna asked like an excited little girl

"Yeah, of course I'm staying for Christmas, that's what I came for. But after that, I don't know. My job means that I don't _have_ to work from the office, but..."

"But there's nothing keeping you here either?"

Aria just shrugged. Not rudely, but she didn't know whether her and Ezra were _actually_ getting back together

Spencer read her expression

"there _is_ someone keeping you here, isn't there, Ar?!" Spencer said excitedly

"Tell us who then!" Emily said

"No, no guys, let's not make tonight all about me... tell me what you're all up to" Aria replied

Seeing that nobody was taking her up on sharing, she picked on Alison, who had been strangely withdrawn

"Ali, what are you up to?"

But before Ali even opened her mouth, Hanna, who was sitting next to Aria, touched her arm, and said "please tell us Aria, we can share secrets, just like we used to!

"Han, secrets were what screwed everything up..." Aria replied hastily. The whole atmosphere changed.

"I'm sorry..." Aria began

"Now you've definitely got to tell, even if only just to make up for it" Spencer joked, yet actually wanting to know who the mystery guy was

Aria huffed.

"Ezra" she whispered

All four heard, though, and in unison repeated 'Ezra'

"Well, it's kinda confusing"

Aria said, before she began replaying her afternoon

The rest of the evening was lovely. It really was just like old times; the girls joked, caught up with each other's lives, gossiped and chatted.

After the bill was paid, Hanna said, "when can we do this again?"

"Brunch?" Spencer offered

The girls all agreed to meet back at The Radley at 11am for Brunch, and off they all went back to their family homes.

Aria, who still owned the house key, unlocked the front door quietly, respecting her parents request to come home quietly. She walked in to find her parents cuddled up on the sofa. Byron sat with his arm around Ella, and Ella lent on her husband's shoulder. Hearing Aria, Byron slowly turned round, put his free hand to his mouth to symbolize that her mother was asleep so be quiet

"Good time?" He whispered

"Aria smiled, nodded, and walked upstairs, very tired from today's events

"Goodnight", she whispered back


	6. Chapter 6

I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as uch as I'm enjoying writing it. Things will begin to pick up soon, and it'll get fluffy, I promise :)

Aria woke up to her phone vibrating on her bedside table and sleep in her eyes. After rubbing them and sitting up with a yawn, she answered the phone. It was Ezra

"Hey" she answered, groggily

"Did I wake you up?" He said quietly down the phone

"Well yeah, kinda" she giggled, which made his heart do a flip, "but I needed to get up and ready anyway" she replied whilst glancing over to see she needed to be at The Radley in just one hour

"are you coming over?" Ezra questioned. He did mind at all if she was, but they hadn't agreed it and neither of them really knew where their relationship stood at the moment

"No, Ezra I'm sorry. I'm having lunch with the girls, and I really should spend time with my family..."her voice trailed off

"Okay" he said quietly

"hey, don't sound so glum. I said I'd see you today, and I will" she said in a committed tone.

"How about I make you one of the three dishes I know how to make, we watch a movie and..."

"Maybe I could stay the night" she finished

"and maybe you could stay the night" he agreed, smiling like a moron, to which he was glad she couldn't see

"Okay then" she replied, also smiling

"I'll miss you"

"I already am missing you" and with that, she hung up to get ready

And just like that, they had almost completely slipped back into old times as if there was never any time between them. He loved her. She loved him.

The brunch was just as good as dinner had been. Ali talked about how she loves teaching, and she never wants to leave Rosewood, she wants to stay in the moment. Emily said how she's a swim coach and her and Paige have recently bought an apartment, although they're not moving in until after Christmas. Spencer told passionatly of how Toby is doing, more than she. Hanna spoke about how she's just doing little designs at the moment, and mainly fetching coffee for her boss, but as she comes home to "a super hot guy" every night, she can live with a terrible job. And Aria, she told of how she's an editor at a company in New York, but doesn't really know what she wants. She wants her life to be with Ezra, she addmitted, but she doesn't know if that's realistic.

After brunch, Aria drove home.

Mike was at a friend's house, Byron was at University, depseratly trying to finish a lecture, which just left Ella sitting at the table alone, finishing her last mouthful of salad

"hey mom" Aria said smiling as she sat to join her mother

"Her sweetie, how was brunch with the girls?"

"It was nice. It's nice to have them all round me, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart"

Aria smiled

"So what do you want to do this afternoon. Your dad won't be back until this evening I don't think, and Mike is staying over at a friend's house tonight" Ella asked

"I don't know, urm.." Aria replied, shrugging. She wanted to spend quality time with her mum, but equally, she wanted to spend that time doing something that wouldn't take the entire afternoon and evening, since she had plans with Ezra

"Shopping?" Ella offered

"Shopping" Aria confirmed

"Okay, I'll wash up while you get ready. Be by the door in 5?"

"Sure" Aria smiled, running upstairs

 **Aria's POV**

After I ran upstairs, I stood in my bedroom, out of breath, texting Ezra

 _Aria: I'll be at yours for 6pm?_

 _Ezra: ok. Bring your toothbrush & pyjamas _

_Aria: I'd rather wear yours..._

Was it too soon to be flirting with Ezra?

Clearly it wasn't, from reading Ezra's reply

 _Ezra: Ms Montgomery! Well, if we're discussing what we'd rather, I'd rather you didn't wear anything_

 _I giggled at his reply, but didn't respond... I like to keep him on his toes_

 _Totally ruining the moment, mom called my name. Five minutes had passed already. I didn't really need to change anyway, so just swapped my denim jacket for my longline coat_

 _"Coming!" I shouted, running back down the stairs_

 _Mum and I had a nice time wondering around the shops, that was until we stopped for a coffee break and she no longer wanted to talk about pretty dresses, what she had got for people's gifts, and work, but she wanted to talk seriously about my life_

 _"So honey, what's new with you?" She asked me, smiling and leaning forward like a high school teen, ready for all the gossip_

 _"Oh mum, nothing really"_

 _"C'mon, I'm your mum! She replied, which was exactly why I couldn't tell her. Or maybe she'd be okay with it? Maybe I could take small steps at a time and just tell her_

 _"Well, as you know, I've come home for Christmas, but I might stay in Rosewood for a little longer. The girls all don't need to go back to their homes until the third week in January at the latest. I wanna do more writing, and I just don't have any inspiration in New York"_

 _"Okay sweetie, you take all the time you need. Besides, I'd keep you here forever if I could" she said, grabbing hold on my hand that was hugging my mug_

 _We stayed there for a moment, and for a minute, I thought that was it for the life questions. But no._

 _"And what about boys?" She asked_

 _I moved my hands away and put the hair back behind my ears. I looked down at my latte, which only made my fringe fall down again_

 _"Aria! You do have someone! Why didn't you bring him for Christmas? Is he from your office? Are you his boss?! Ooh I bet he's lovely, he is lovely to you, isn't he Aria?" Mum mum asked at 100mph._

 _I stayed quiet. Should I tell her about Ezra, if only to keep her quiet? I know she wouldn't have a problem with it, but now everything was fine between her and dad, that meant I couldn't ask her to keep it a secret._

 _"Aria, you should ask him to come down for boxing day, if he can't come for Christmas. Is he with his family?"_

 _"Mum it's Ezra". I burst_

 _"Where?" She said turning behind_

 _"No, mum" I said tapping her hands, "Mum, I'm dating Ezra. Well I'm not. But I also kinda am"_

 _"Aria this is so exciting! Why didn't you tell me before?" She had slowed down, presumably because she had seen my worried facial expression_

 _"Because if I tell you, then that means I have to tell Dad, and I don't know how he'll react. Plus, Mum, it's not an actual thing yet"_

 _"Aria, honey, talk to me about it. We can tell your dad when you're ready"_

 _No, I didn't want this to be a secret. This family have had too many experiences with secrets._

 _"Well, I went to his house yesterday, before I came to see you guys. We... I... there was a misunderstanding in which I thought his sister was his girlfriend..." Mum socffed slightly at this. Looking back, it was slightly funny, but mainly embarassing_

 _Ignore my mum's sound effects, I carried on, "And we sorted and we kissed"_

 _Mum looked like an excited teen again, hearing all the gossip_

 _"And?..." She asked_

 _"And I'm going over his tonight" Istopped. I didn't know whether to say I was planning on staying there all night. I didn't need permission, I just wanted acceptance_

 _"Aria, honey, you're not 16 anymore! You can stay over, if you'd like? Assuming he's okay with that"_

 _Well that was an easy way out of I_

 _"Yeah, okay" I said smiling_

 _"So what's next?" She asked_

 _"Um, maybe that lovely book shop upstairs!" I said_

 _"No, we can go there after, but I mean what's next for you and Ezra? You two have been through a lot..." She began_

 _"I know, but that's only another reason to stay together this time_

 _"you really love him, don't you?"_

 _"I do mum, I do. But there's been four years apart with almost no contact. I don't know if it'll ever be the same again"_

 _With that, we both let out a sigh and go up to finish our shopping_

 _When we got back inside the house, it was 5pm, which gave me very little time to get ready_

 _I ran upstairs without even noticing Dad was at the kitchen counter, reading a newspaper_

 _"Hello to you too, Aria" I stopped halfway up the stairs, replied, "sorry, hey dad" and carried on. Now was not the time to let Dad know I'm going out to spend the night with Ezra._

 _"I'm going to Hanna's to sleepover tonight, Dad. Mum says it's okay" I called_

 _"You're going out again?" He called_

 _I heard mum tell him not to say anything, and that I am an adult._

 _After showering, getting changed and putting a bit of makeup on, I was ready to go._

 _Aria: Omw, be there in 10_

 _The drive there was uneventful, I had music on in the background but I couldn't for the life of me tell you any of the songs that played. I was too focused on what Ezra had planned, what I'd say when I walked in. I wasn't sure of anything, only that I wanted Ezra, and I wanted him forever_


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, apologies for the previous chapter being pretty much all in italics... I don't know how I didn't notice before I pressed publish.**

 **Secondly, this chapter will be rated somewhere between T and M. I put M because, in my opinion, is all about perception. I've read some 'T' rated fanfics and I've thought "that should've been 'M'! Likewise, I've read 'M' rated fanfics and thought M wasn't necessary.**

 **General POV**

There was a knock at the door, but no answer. Aria had a key, but she didn't know if she could just let herself in. Where could Ezra be? Maybe he was just getting changed. She knocked on the door again, this time slightly harder.

"Ezra, I'm coming in" she said, face so close to the door that she was almost touching it. She could hear a noise –music maybe- very quietly, so she let herself in

The apartment was lit up with candles scattered over the coffee table, the kitchen surfaces, the windowsills. Ezra was stood near his bedside table with his back turned to her, as he lit the last candle. He heard the door creek and her footsteps, so turned to face her.

The song 'Don't Worry About Me' by Frances was playing in the background.

 _"I'll feel the fear for you_

 _I'll cry your tears for you_

 _I'll do anything I can do make you comfortable_

 _Even if I fall down, and you're not around_

 _Don't worry about me, don't worry about me"_

It was a song Ezra had chosen purposefully to be on as soon as she opened the door. The song is so raw, as the singer has no instruments in the first part. The words touched both their hearts. They stood still, starring into each other's eyes as the first verse played.

"Ezra" Aria spoke first

She looked amazing. She wore tight maroon coloured jeans, high heels, and a patterned top. It was simple, but it fit her perfectly.

"You look incredible" he said, as they both walked towards each other

No other words were needed to make this moment any better. They both wanted just the touch of the other

She puts her hands on his face, whilst his sit on her hips. Interlocked, they walk toward the kitchen counter. Her arms move and snake around his neck. He lifts her up to sit her on the counter. The only time that their lips part is to grab air, but even when they do, they look passionatly into each other's eyes. Aria still has one hand around his neck, but the other has worked it's way down to his lower back. Aria leans her head back as Ezra gives her butterfly kissed all across her neck as she moans quietly.

And again their lips are locked.

Nobody has said a word as of yet, until Aria retracts and whispers, "bedroom" close into his ear; so close he can feel her breath.

For the second time, still lips locked, Ezra hoists her up close, and Aria wrap her legs around him. One hand around his neck and the other is grazing her hand through is fine hair.

When in the bedroom, Ezra sits her on the bed, he stands knees touching it. She scrambles to kneel close, and their lips lock as they race to take pieces of clothing off. Their tongues dance and pirouette in each other's mouths, as if they've missed being together as much as their hearts have.

She pulls away to un-button his shirt, whilst he wraps his arms around her back to un-do her bra strap; a talent that back when Aria was a teen made her giggle. Not now though. When his shirt was un-done, Ezra robbled it up in a ball, turned and discarded it on the floor. Aria took this moment whilst they weren't connected, to take her tight jeans off. Turning back to face his love, as Aria fumbled to un-do his belt and zipper, Ezra fumbled for the hem of her patterned top and pulled it off over her head. She slipped off her bra as he slipped off his smart trousers. Now there were clothes everywhere, and the couple were stood starring into each other's eyes, Ezra in just his boxers and Aria in just her knickers.

Lips locking again, Ezra put one arm around her and held her bareback, and grazed the other through her beautiful locks. Gently, he pushed her backwards so she was now lying on the bed. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. The candles in the room gave their skin a beautiful tone.

Ezra began kissing her thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He felt for the hem of her laced black knickers and drew them off, kissing higher and higher, now reaching her hips. Higher and higher he went up her body, then reaching her breasts, then her neck, and then her lips again. As their lips locks, and tongues explored mouths, Aria pulled down his boxers to what she could reach, and Ezra discarded them too. She ran her fingernails back up to his face, starting too with his thigh, reaching and stopping briefly at his hips and ass, then carrying on to his chest and up to his face.

Aria again was the one to part them, whispering, "do you have protection"

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" He said in a tone just louder than a whisper. His voice was low and husky. This time was different. This time they were both adults, both passionately in love. However, she deeply admired how Ezra always asked for her permission to go further.

"I'm sure, I'm not 16 anymore" and with that she opened her mouth to kiss him again, whilst he stretched out to fumble in the top drawer, searching for a comdom.

"Aria" he said, retracting

"mmm" she mumbled, throwing her head back, eyes closed

"I can't find one, we can do this another time or I can go out real quick or..."

"Shut up, and make love to me" she commanded with a beautiful smile painted on her lips.

His penis had been hard since the second he lay eyes on her that night, and it ached to be inside her. She moved her hand downward to touch his, guiding him to her entrance.

They kissed as he slowly moved back and forth. Aria breathed heavily, her walls clamping in orgasm. One of her knees was up, meaning that each time Ezra thrusted back and forth, their legs grazed.

Their mouths retracted as the starred into each other's eyes and eskimo kissed. Aria's lips found Ezra's again. With one hand on his face and the other at his hip, she perfectly and delicately flipped him, so he was now on the bottom. As they continued to kiss, his hands glided down her bare back again, to reach her ass. He had a firm grip and continued to thrust.

She moaned lightly and his breathing was faster by the second

He could feel he was about to cum, and not wearing protection, retracted and whispered her name.

"I don't care, I want to be close to you", and with that, he came inside of her for the first time.

/

After an hour, they lay cuddled up in bed. Ezra, lay on his back flat, with one arm around his naked Aria. Aria lay close by on her side. Her arm lay on his chest and her fingernails swirled, a feeling Ezra adored. Her one leg was straight, whilst the other wrapped around his leg with her knee high.

"Do you want dinner?" He asked, looking down at this thing of beauty he had just made love to

"What did you make?" She replied, looking back at him. As soon as their eyes linked again, butterflies grew in their stomachs.

Ezra let out a small laugh, "I have a confession. I didn't cook anything. I was so focused on everything being perfect for... well... that..." They both laughed quietly into each other

"Takeaway?" She asked

"Takeaway" he confirmed. "You get changed and I'll order" he continued, untangling himself from her. She pouted at being removed from his embrace, as he slipped his jeans back on.

"Do you want food or not?" He joked

"Not" she replied, but joking as she handed him his shirt

He laughed to himself as he walked out the room, leaving Aria with her thoughts

She thought back to the first time she had sex with Ezra. They had both been so nervous. Aria because it was her first time with anyone, and Ezra because it was his first time with someone he truly loved.

She still didn't know what this meant for their relationship, it actually made it more confusing. But after the wonderful and beautiful experience she just had, she wasn't going to let it brew in her mind. She sat up and wondered to Ezra's wardrobe. She took out her favorite Hollis hoodie, and picked up her laced knickers from the floor, and strutted out.

/

 **I hope you liked that chapter! It took over an hour to write. I got mid-way and thought, as not a very 'smutty' person, "is this actually going to be okay when finished?" And it's actually turned out to be my favorite chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Also, go listen to Don't Worry About Me by Frances. It's so beautiful!**


End file.
